


We Don't Wanna Be Royals

by Anonymous



Series: The Hansen Gospel [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Air Force, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Pre-PPDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw it right then. It was a kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Wanna Be Royals

He was flying. After all, it was his job. That was what he did. He worked in the air force. The Royal Australian Air Force, to be exact. Wouldn’t go working for those ponces in the motherland. Throw out the ‘Royal’ in the title, if you ask him. He’d sign the thing himself. ‘Herc Hansen hereby gives his permission for the changing of name of Australia’s Air Force to the Australian Air Force, dropping the ‘Royal.’’ In fact, he could probably become a politician, and win on that basis alone. All the derelict people from the air force, the ones that he has had too much pleasure to talk to, and to work with. Yes, they’d definitely want to drop the link to the poms. Let’s forget about our convict past like America has. Change the flag and everything. The kangaroo, and leave the Southern Cross. Maybe the big star, too. Yeah, just swap the Union Jack for skippy.

 

He was still flying. Still flying over the place that he called home. Sydney. Sometimes he wished that he’d never moved to Sydney from Adelaide. Sometimes he’d wished that he’d stayed in the smaller town. Not become a military person. Wished that he’d never left the comfort. That he’d never given his family a reason to disown him. Of course, his lovely mother didn’t, but she was dying, and forgetting more things everyday. The alzheimer's, of course. Herc’s wife, Angela, said that it should be this point that they allow families to euthanize their loved ones. Herc definitely disagreed. He still loved his mother, now matter how little she remembered him.

 

But Sydney, had become his new home. Sydney had become his ‘place of establishment.’ He had a wife, and a son, somehow. His wife even wanted to have more kids with him, because their son was already twelve. Who would want children with him in the first place? She must be utterly mad. In fact, now that he thinks about it, she was probably drunk when they conceived Chuck, or ‘little Charles.’ Herc would never believe that she had a kid with him out of her own volition.

 

This mission, protected the Prime Minister from the air. That bastard, Tony Abbott, who didn’t deserve it whatsoever. Didn’t deserve that huge paycheck, either. Not with all the lies that he told. The mission however, he hoped would be his last. Get out of the military before they recruit people to fight against anything alien, after that first monster came out of the sea. Herc didn’t want to be drafted into that messed up madness.

 

The Prime Minister’s car was below. It sat, so still. Herc was definitely confused about it. He was told to ‘follow the car, and report anything unusual.’ What was he supposed to do if the car stopped? Report it as unusual?

 

He picked up the radio from the controls, pressed in the button. Using the unimaginative codename for the Prime Minister, he said “Eagle’s car is stationery: Report?” Taking his finger off of the button, Herc listened carefully for a reply.

 

All he managed to hear was “Monster” before some static, “ocean.” more static. “evacuate.” more static. “safety.” and then it cut out.

 

Herc didn’t want to guess what that meant. He didn’t even want to take a gamble… not if it meant that a kaiju was heading towards Sydney, that the Prime Minister was rushing towards a bunker, and that his wife was at home and his son was at school, right there in danger.

 

Herc forgot about the kaiju warning, and circled the building that the PM had entered. That was a mistake.

 

He heard it, and that should have been a warning. You don’t hear much when you’re flying a helicopter. That should have surprised him, but somehow it didn’t.

 

He saw it right then. It was a kaiju. A goddamn huge kaiju. He swore that it was 5 time bigger than the last. It was crumbling buildings. Coming in uninvited like a trespasser.

He had to think fast. He needed to save Angela and Chuck. He needed to get to them.

 

He heard Angela’s voice in his head, “I’d never put myself before Chuck. I expect you to do the same.” She’d never forgive him if Chuck died. He could probably get to her after he got to Chuck...

 

Herc called Angela as he made his way to Chuck’s school. It would be the last time they would talk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me cry and type up part 2 of the series. Don't even look at me right now. Also, I hand wrote part 2 before I hand wrote part 1. Feed back is cool.


End file.
